El Obsequio de Eleanor
by AyameDV
Summary: A veces la vida y sus duras circunstancias nos hacen creer que no hay salida… y en medio de la desolación, pensamos que estamos solos pero eso no es así; siempre debe haber alguien con quién contar. Oneshot de Navidad - Año Nuevo - Día de Reyes **TERRYFIC**


**¡Hola a todo mundo!**

.

Antes que nada, espero que hayan pasado muy felices fiestas; que la Navidad haya traído calidez a sus corazones y el recordatorio de que el amor de nuestro Señor es constante y eterno. Espero también que hayan tenido un hermoso inicio de año; les deseo solamente cosas buenas para este 2018; salud, bienestar, amor, éxitos, luz y bendiciones para todas y cada una de ustedes y sus familias; ¡que nos traiga paz y prosperidad a todos!

Quiero agradecer a mi querida **Sol Grandchester** por su mensaje de Navidad en Beber de tu Sangre, ¡mil gracias hermosa! Tus bellos deseos los guardo en el corazón, espero que también hayas tenido felices fiestas y que este 2018 llegue colmado de bendiciones y luz para ti y los tuyos n.n

Por cierto, debo respuestas a los maravillosos comentarios recibidos en ese fic, prometo responder a las invitadas cuando traiga el epílogo n.n; nada más denme oportunidad de que las musas se pongan a trabajar en eso ¬¬

Y ahora sí… en el enésimo intento de subirlo desde ayer... les presento mi nuevo proyecto que espero de corazón les guste. Lo quería traer en Navidad o ya de perdido en Año Nuevo pero me fue imposible; entre la adorable locura que diciembre trae consigo, el que las musas decidieron volver para eso del 22, y las vacaciones de mi esposo a quien suelo dedicarme al 100% cuando está en casa, pues simplemente no logré terminarlo a tiempo. De cualquier modo creo que seguimos en temporada festiva y todavía aplica ¡je, je! Ya es día de Reyes o.O

Espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo al escribir; tal vez puedan compartir mi personal opinión respecto a estos momentos aquí relatados. Como siempre, mi preciosísima y adorada amiga **Gissa** ya leyó esto y aprobó su publicación, **MIL GRACIAS hermosa** , por leerte y apoyar mis locuras, que son bastantes ¡ja, ja! ¡Te Quiero Mucho!

Por cierto, quiero hacer una mención especial a **Sundarcy, Saharaloto, Ladyofimagination, ClauT, Nally Graham** y por supuesto mi adoradísima **Gissa** , por sumarse a la iniciativa para incrementar la cantidad de terryfics en este sitio **¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS DIVINAS!** Espero no se me pase alguien, de ser así una disculpa y por favor corríjanme n.n Ojalá pronto se unan más de ustedes lindas; además, recordemos que el próximo 28 es el cumpleaños de nuestro bombón ¡festejémoslo en grande y traigamos muchos más fics para él! n.n

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes de CC no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores y a quienes hayan pagado derechos sobre los mismos; del mismo modo la imagen de portada.

No tengo fines de lucro, es sólo para pasar un buen rato, tener otro terryfic; y porque sigo firme en la campaña para traer más historias de nuestro adorado Romeo inglés, que buena falta que siguen haciendo, ;-)

Por favor, ¿si ven alguna falta de ortografía, gramática o redacción, me avisan para que la pueda corregir? ¡Gracias! (¡Pero en serio! :-P )

.

 **Advertencias:**

Puede que al principio no lo parezca, pero sí tenemos final feliz; no podría ser de otro modo si soy yo quien escribe ;-)

.

.

.

.

.

 **El Obsequio de Eleanor**

.

.

.

La hermosa rubia se encontraba sentada en el salón de lectura de su preciosa casa, en un elegante barrio de NY; tenía un libreto en las manos, pero algo la inquietaba y no lograba concentrarse.

Estaba en su sillón favorito, ese que tenía cerca de la ventana, desde donde apreciaba la intensa nevada que caía en la ciudad y amenazaba convertirse en ventisca; sin imaginar siquiera, que una terrible tormenta estaba por azotar el ahora feliz corazón de su hijo.

La poca luz que todavía luchaba por iluminar la tarde acarició el rostro de la dama, cuyos hermosos ojos se perdían en la nada, mirando los copos caer con mayor intensidad cada vez. En su mente lo único que podía ver eran esos luceros que su hijo había heredado de ella, sabía que estaba en los ensayos de su primer protagónico. Eso la tenía muy feliz y orgullosa por supuesto, pero algo, no sabía definir bien el qué, la tenía con una extraña inquietud en el corazón.

\- Terry… - fue el único sonido que escapó de sus labios delgados, teñidos de rosa brillante.

Suspirando, se rindió y dejó su libreto para cuando estuviera de mejor humor, tomó su taza de humeante té y se lo bebió con calma. Tentada estuvo de ir de incógnito a ver uno de los ensayos finales de la nueva puesta en escena de la Compañía Stratford, pero decidió que mejor los dejaba tranquilos e iría hasta el estreno de la obra, que sería en unos días más; además, ya era tarde y el clima no era el mejor en esos momentos.

Lejos estaba de sospechar la tragedia que caía en ese preciso instante sobre dicha compañía y su nueva protagonista, pero muy en especial, sobre su amado hijo.

La bella Eleanor dejó su cómodo sillón para dirigirse a merendar luego de poner algo de música en su nuevo gramófono, buscando algo de calma para ese desasosiego que llenaba su pecho.

En el teatro en cambio, el ambiente era muy diferente; pesados reflectores acababan de soltarse, y de no ser por la intervención de una pequeña actriz, el flamante Romeo habría sido la víctima del impacto de las luces. Confusión, preocupación, terror se dibujó en las preciosas facciones del joven una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder.

…

El estreno de Romeo y Julieta estaba siendo un éxito arrollador; la refinada dama había visto el desempeño de la nueva sensación de Broadway desde su palco. Ataviada con un maravilloso y elegante vestido azul marino y peluca negra, Eleanor Baker aplaudía con lágrimas en los ojos luego de la excelsa interpretación del joven león de la actuación, su talentosísimo hijo… Curioso, ella creía que la protagonista era la chica esa, Susana Marlowe, esa que notó era prácticamente la sombra de su hijo, sin que él la registrara, o al menos eso pensaba la actriz. Es que llevaba mucho tiempo sin hablar con él, pues el orgulloso Terrence no deseaba que los relacionaran hasta no haber triunfado por sus propios méritos; pero al final la Julieta de la obra había sido Karen Klaise. Pasaba que la diva no dedicaba mucho de su tiempo a las noticias de la farándula, cuando se concentraba en estudiar libretos para decidir por una siguiente obra que protagonizar; y por ello no se enteró del triste accidente acaecido días atrás.

Le extrañó también no haber visto a esa chica, la dulce rubia amiga de su hijo, aquélla que ella sabía bien, era la dueña del rebelde corazón de su vástago. "Tal vez llegó después que yo" fue su conclusión.

Al terminar la primera parte de la presentación, se dirigió sigilosa a la entrada del recinto, mismo que estaba atestado. Por esa razón tuvo que replegarse a un rincón, desde donde podía pasar desapercibida y esperó con paciencia a que se empezara a desalojar el sitio. Jamás pensó que escucharía aquello; justamente lo mismo que la chiquilla que su hijo amaba con absoluta devoción, escuchara desde otro ángulo del lobby, por lo mismo sus miradas no se cruzaron.

\- ¡Terry está magnífico! ¿No lo crees? – decía una de ellas, con los ojos brillantes de ilusión.

\- ¡Sí, maravilloso! ¡Y es tan apuesto! – respondió otra, más joven pero con la misma expresión extasiada; que produjo aún más orgullo materno en la falsa pelinegra.

\- ¡Vaya que lo es! Es un verdadero pecado ese jovencito… Por eso no es de extrañarse que esa actriz, Susana, quiera aprovecharse de su accidente para obligarlo a casarse con ella, la muy astuta. – Agregó una tercera, con tintes de molestia en su voz y en la mirada.

Al escuchar eso, la madre de Terry abrió los ojos absolutamente sorprendida, ¿qué accidente? ¿Esa chica intenta obligarlo a que se case con ella? Casi que salía corriendo, pero su experiencia la detuvo y la ayudó a terminar de escuchar la conversación.

\- ¡Oh es verdad! Fue terrible que se soltaran esos reflectores… ¡Y cómo ella se lanzó a salvarlo! Debe estar muy enamorada de él para arriesgarse de ese modo. – Esa fue la primera mujer.

\- Pues yo tengo mis dudas – agregó la tercera, ante la expresión curiosa de la segunda. – En primer lugar, dicen que solamente ella se percató de que los reflectores se habían soltado y muy "oportunamente" se lanzó a empujar a Terrence – arqueó una ceja con suspicacia.

\- Pero las luces le cayeron encima a ella y por eso perdió su pierna – insistió la primera chismosa.

\- ¿Por qué más tienes dudas Emily? – la segunda quería saber, pues también tenía sus teorías.

\- Pues es que se dice que la señorita Marlowe se empeñaba en conquistar al joven Grandchester a pesar de que él ni en cuenta la tomaba, y también supe de buena fuente que él había reservado el mejor lugar en el estreno, seguramente para alguna chica. Además – asintió con aires de sabelotodo – Si Susana quiere obligarlo a que se case con ella, eso no puede ser amor verdadero. Es decir, ¿qué clase de sacrificio es ese si luego se lo quiere cobrar? Además nadie quiere que el hombre que ama se quede con una por mera obligación y gratitud ¿no? –

\- En eso tienes razón. – Concedieron las otras dos al mismo tiempo, antes de empezar a alejarse rumbo a la entrada a la sala; y dejando a una muy sorprendida y preocupada actriz.

Eleanor se quedó pensativa unos minutos, ¿qué hacer? Decidió que debería hablar con su hijo antes que nada y hacia el área de camerinos se dirigió, pero se encontró con que el chico ya se había retirado para continuar con el segundo acto. Se quedó parada planeando su siguiente paso, y así la encontró Robert Hathaway.

\- ¡Eleanor que agradable sorpresa verte! ¿Viniste a buscarlo? – el productor se cuidó bastante bien de decir nombres, pues como viejo amigo de la señorita Baker conocía su vida, y respetaba la decisión de Terrence de mantener en secreto su lazo de sangre con la actriz. Los verdiazules ojos se notaban angustiados, así que se acercó a ella, teniendo una idea muy certera de lo que atribulaba a su querida amiga. – Por tu expresión adivino que acabas de enterarte ¿correcto? – Ella asintió antes de hablar.

\- ¿Es verdad Robert? – puso su mano en el brazo del caballero, asiéndolo como queriendo sostenerse de alguien – Debo saberlo – lo apremió a hablar. Hathaway le ofreció su brazo y la invitó a su oficina, donde podrían charlar en privado y sin curiosos merodeando.

Una vez que se sentaron, él le ofreció a la dama un té y él se sirvió un brandy.

\- Dime por favor, ¿Qué sucedió exactamente? – Pidió ella con algo de premura claramente mostrada en su melodiosa voz.

\- Aún no lo sabemos Ely, los reflectores que estaban justo sobre tu muchacho se soltaron repentinamente, y de no ser por Susana le habrían caído encima a él. –

\- ¿Es verdad que ella se lanzó para empujarlo y evitar que se lastimara? – él asintió, pensativo. - ¿Cómo está la chica? –

\- Perdió una pierna… - esa afirmación arrancó un jadeo de ella, quién se llevó los dedos de la mano derecha a los labios.

\- ¡Dios mío! – Por supuesto que se sentía mal por la jovencita, pero imaginar que la víctima de tan horrenda circunstancia pudo ser Terry la asustó en demasía. Agradecía que no hubiese sido él, y de pronto se sintió mal por ser egoísta, sin embargo…

\- Ely no te sientas mal – Robert la conocía bastante bien. – Eres su madre y es lógico que estés aliviada de que no haya sido la pierna de él, o su vida… -

\- Debo agradecerle a esa joven lo que hizo por mi hijo – Fue la determinación que tomó, olvidando momentáneamente los rumores que escuchara antes.

Pero la actitud de su amigo la alertó; ya que él dio un sorbo más largo a su bebida y luego se mesó la barbilla, como debatiéndose entre hablar más, o seguir siendo neutral en esa situación en específico. Miró a la diva, era una excelente amiga y persona, y sabía de primera mano lo mucho que había sufrido en el pasado, cuando Richard Grandchester aceptó la imposición de sus padres y se divorció de ella para casarse con otra; llevándose después con él al hijo de ambos. Ahora había recuperado a ese chiquillo adorable, pero él mismo había sido mudo testigo de que ese muchacho luchaba por ganarse un lugar por sus propios medios sin acudir a su madre; lo vio crecer rápidamente como actor, y ahora lo sentía cargar el peso del mundo en sus hombros después del dichoso accidente.

\- Creo… que hay algo que debes saber – finalmente decidió hacer algo, pues se sentía en parte responsable por todo, como productor y director de la obra; y como mentor del británico. Ella se puso en alerta.

\- Te escucho… -

\- Terrence te necesita Ely, mucho más que Susana tu agradecimiento… él se siente entre la espada y la pared; y cree que está solo sin ser cierto. –

Ella entrecerró los ojos, tal vez era verdad lo que esas mujeres decían; tomó aire antes de responderle a su entrañable ex-compañero de tablas.

\- Entonces es verdad que esa niña busca sacar provecho de su lamentable situación… - no fue una pregunta.

\- Eso parece – él puso sus manos a la espalda y caminó hacia la ventana. – Desde que Terry llegó con nosotros, a Susana se le notó un excesivo interés en él, mismo que se hizo patente al evitar que las luces lo hirieran. – Ella asintió, señal de que lo escuchaba con atención, y al mismo tiempo invitándolo a continuar. – Sin embargo, era por todos sabido que él solamente la veía como compañera de trabajo. Algunas semanas antes del accidente, Terrence me solicitó que le apartara el mejor lugar para presenciar el estreno; y en un momento de felicidad que no logró contener, me confesó que era para su novia, una enfermera llamada Candy y que vive en Chicago; a quién pensaba traer y… bueno, me confió que planeaba pedirle que se casara con él. – La sorpresa no se hizo esperar en ella.

\- ¿Qué dices Robert? ¿Pensaba pedirle matrimonio a Candy? – el caballero asintió.

Eleanor se llenó de una felicidad extrema al saber que su hijo había encontrado en esa jovencita, a la mujer perfecta para él; para abrirle su corazón y entregarle su vida, sus sueños, sus éxitos… pero también se sintió abrumada por el tema de la situación de esa actriz. Recordó esa extraña sensación que tuviera unos días atrás y algo le contrajo el corazón; el presentimiento de que algo oscuro seguía acechando a su hijo se volvió a abrir paso con mayor ímpetu. No lo pensó mucho, así que se levantó y tomó su abrigo.

\- Gracias Robert – se acercó y le obsequió con un sentido abrazo, llena de afecto y gratitud – debo irme ahora, ¡mi hijo me necesita! – dijo, apurada; y su amigo comprendió.

\- Deja que mi chofer te lleve, llegarás más rápido – ofrecimiento que fue inmediatamente aceptado y agradecido.

Salió rápidamente por la parte trasera del recinto abordando el coche, que solicitó se dirigiera lo más rápido posible al hospital donde le indicaron se encontraba Susana.

…

Candice, al escuchar los rumores de las mismas señoras que Eleanor oyó, se fue antes de que terminaran de contarse sus teorías; de haberse esperado probablemente hubiese visto a su suegra… Se dirigió sin meditarlo al hospital después de ir a su hotel y cambiarse la ropa de gala por su sencillo vestido rojo; luego tardó un rato en dar con el lugar ya que iba caminando y preguntando por indicaciones para llegar.

En el camino, iba muy molesta por la actitud de Susana. No dejaba de pensar en lo sucio que estaba jugando y que debía hablar con ella para hacerla entender que no podía obligar a nadie a casarse con ella; sin embargo, estaba también la punzada de dolor de saber que Terry no le había confiado lo sucedido… Candy lo conocía muy bien, mejor que nadie… cuando llegó lo había notado preocupado, su mirada revelaba cierta desesperación y miedo; pero no fue tan evidente como para opacar la profundidad de los sentimientos que él tenía por ella, así que la rubia pensó que su actitud esquiva y su nerviosismo se debían al estreno.

\- ¡Pero qué tonta fui! – Se recriminó a sí misma – Él estaba preocupado y triste, estoy segura de que se siente culpable… ¿por qué no me dijiste nada Terry? ¿Por qué no fui la entrometida de siempre y no te pregunté? – se decía con gran pesar.

Y en su mente escuchó la voz grave y aterciopelada de él, como si en pensamientos le respondiera "Conozco la dulzura y bondad de tu corazón pecosa… No quiero perderte"… su corazón palpitó con fuerza y casi sentía que las piernas le fallaban, sin embargo se dio valor y echó a correr al hospital para llegar como un torbellino a la habitación de Susana. Para su sorpresa, esta se encontraba vacía; sus ojos recorrieron el lugar, deteniéndose por un momento en un ramo de rosas rojas que estaba en la mesita de al lado de la cama. No quiso pensar en que seguramente eran de él… estaba por salir a preguntar por el paradero de la actriz, cuando reparó en un papel que estaba tirado en el suelo y que levantó. Dudó un segundo en leerlo pues sabía que no era correcto, pero su curiosidad pudo más y deslizó sus esmeraldas trémulas sobre las letras… Sus verdes ojos se abrieron con terror al repasar las líneas ahí escritas, y dejando caer nuevamente la nota, abandonó el lugar corriendo, rumbo a donde su presentimiento la llevó, la azotea.

Cuando llegó, jadeante, encontró una escena que no esperaba ver. Ahí, sujeta a la barda que separaba el suelo del vacío, estaba Susana. Aquélla chica que le impidió verlo cuando la compañía fue de gira a Chicago, esa que había sido tan valiente como para arrojarse y salvar a Terry de una muerte segura; la misma que ahora pretendía cobrarse el "sacrificio" con la vida que salvara. Pero también al lado de la joven, estaba ella… Eleanor Baker, la tenía bien sujeta de la cintura y la miraba con una mezcla de miedo y dureza. La enfermera se quedó quieta, sin saber del todo qué hacer excepto llamar a la mayor, con voz cargada de sorpresa y llevando una de sus manos a cubrirse los labios

\- ¡Eleanor Baker! -

Esto provocó que la dama mencionada se volviera a mirarla, con ojos llenos de sorpresa y emoción

\- ¡Candy! – la llamó, no pretendiendo nada más que mostrar su desconcierto, pero esto ayudó a espabilar a la aludida quien pronto se acercó a ayudarla a alejar a una llorosa Susana del borde desde el que pretendía lanzarse y que también se había vuelto a mirarla con dolor, arguyendo que debía morir para no interponerse entre Terry y Candy.

Cuando las alcanzó, la pecosa se inclinó para sostener a la Marlowe junto con la madre de Terrence, y fue así como supo que la chica había perdido una pierna. El shock que esto le provocó fue grande _"¡Dios mío! Susana… ella…"_ Y el peso del tormento que llevaba Terry en el alma le cayó entonces también como balde de agua helada. Ahora lo entendía, él se sentía culpable por la desgracia de la chica; y el ver que pretendía suicidarse "para no estorbarles", según lo que le escuchara decir unos segundos antes, le golpeó el espíritu de manera impactante. "Ella lo ama tanto como yo…" era lo único que podía pensar.

El viento empezó a soplar con fuerza cuando se escucharon voces llegar hasta donde se encontraban ellas, entonces lo vio… Terry estaba ahí, con su elegante traje café y su capa color vino, la miraba a ella, intensamente, a nadie más… Vio el dolor atravesar esos azules ojos que tanto amaba; en un segundo supo que él se sentía atado por la culpa, sin saber qué hacer…

\- ¡Llévela a su cuarto Terry! – fue la voz imperativa de la madre de Susana, que literalmente le ordenaba al joven que hiciera lo que decía.

Él se limitó a caminar hasta llegar a donde la chica estaba, sentada en el piso sollozando quedamente; pero antes de tomarla se quedó estático con el asombro asomando en sus bellos zafiros al darse cuenta de quién más estaba en el lugar. – Tú… - fue lo único que atinó a decir.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo? ¡Apresúrese! ¿Qué no ve que está nevando y eso le hace daño a mi hija? – Apuró la molesta mujer.

Antes de que él pudiera hacer o decir nada, Eleanor ya estaba de pie muy enfadada, no le había gustado para nada el modo en que esa señora se dirigía a su hijo.

\- ¡No le hable así a mi hijo! – Y su voz sonó tan demandante y autoritaria que todos se sorprendieron. Ella ni se inmutó y agregó, acercándose amenazante – Se lo advierto, él no está solo – la miró desafiante.

Al ser una bellísima y alta dama, su elegante presencia resultaba impactante; y en ese momento sus ojos, iguales a los de Terrence, brillaban con furia contenida. Esto bastó para intimidar y hacer callar a la señora Marlowe; no así a Grandchester, quien con todo y su confusión dejó traslucir su enojo, él no quería que supieran quién era su madre, al menos no todavía.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Eleanor? – siseó ásperamente, antes de hacer cualquier movimiento.

\- Terry… no seas así con la señorita Baker; llevemos a Susana a su habitación por favor – la dulce voz de su amada pecosa llegó entonces a sus oídos – Después hablan - Y el efecto tranquilizador que esa ternura con la que ella solía dirigirse exclusivamente a él, funcionó; pues el castaño se volvió a mirarla y al instante sus bellas facciones se suavizaron, y su mirada se llenó de la luz que solamente el amor verdadero y profundo puede otorgar. Eso no pasó desapercibido para la chica de lacios cabellos, quien se mordió los labios para acallar un sollozo.

Sin decir más, levantó a su excompañera y empezó a caminar lentamente para llevarla de regreso a su cama, siendo seguido por las damas y la madre de Susana. Al pasar al lado de Candy, sintió como si su corazón dejara de latir, y el peso en sus brazos se volvió como plomo…

Una vez que la chica Marlowe estuvo nuevamente bajo las cobijas, le administraron un sedante; ella quería hablar con Candy… quería hacer que se fuera, quería a Terry a toda costa… así que pidió verla. La ojiverde entró casi temerosa a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando fuera a un muy angustiado Terrence, acompañado de su madre.

\- Terry – tentó ella con suavidad; él no se movió, tenía la vista fija en esa puerta… se sentía como un acusado en su juicio, en espera de la decisión del jurado y la sentencia del juez… la diferencia era que él no tenía un abogado que lo defendiera, solamente un fiscal que lo acusaba sin piedad; o eso creía él… - Terry – volvió a llamarlo su madre, esta vez tocando con delicadeza su brazo, para llamar su atención.

Él se volvió, ausente; con sus estrellas llenitas de temor, de incertidumbre… de dolor… y la hermosa dama a su lado se sintió destrozada de verlo así, tan desolado. Su corazón se contrajo con ardor y ternura a la vez, jamás lo vio tan vulnerable, tan desvalido. No le dijo nada, solamente lo atrajo a sus brazos para rodearlo y contenerlo amorosamente, él se dejó hacer dócilmente y le permitió acunarlo contra su pecho; Terry no se movió, era como un muñequito de trapo, lánguido y sin vida al no estar en los brazos de su dueña.

\- Hijo mío – empezó Eleanor a susurrar, mientras apoyaba su barbilla en los castaños cabellos de su pequeño y enredaba sus dedos en ellos con ternura… su otra mano lo sostenía por la espalda con firmeza, como cuando era un bebé indefenso – No estás solo mi niño, aquí estoy yo… -

La tremenda soledad, desprecios y abandono que lo habían aprisionado durante tantos años lo habían hecho como era, defendiéndose siempre como mejor podía para no seguir sufriendo… fue tan fuerte como pudo mucho tiempo; nadie lo enseñó, nadie lo aconsejaba… sólo era un chiquillo protegiéndose hasta que apareció Candy en su vida. Y con ella llegó el valor de ser él mismo cuando estaba a su lado, y junto a esa pecosa entrometida recuperó a su madre. Aun así, seguía pensando que debía enfrentar él solo los problemas y odiaba que se le impusiera nada; pero esto sencillamente lo estaba rebasando… de pronto se sintió otra vez como aquél pequeño de 5 años al que el mundo se le fue encima porque lo alejaron de la persona más importante en su vida…

\- ¡Mamá! – sólo eso dijo, antes de darse el permiso de ser vulnerable y mostrar la inmensa angustia de la que era presa desde el día que el accidente ocurriera. No pudo más y escondió su rostro en el pecho cálido de la mujer al tiempo que finalmente la rodeaba con sus brazos… - No sé qué hacer… no quiero perderla… no podría soportarlo… - decía con la voz bajita, entrecortada.

\- Sshhh… no la perderás mi vida, ella te ama – intentaba consolarlo y convencerlo, sin dejar de mimarlo ni un segundo.

\- No… tú no la conoces… ella no es capaz de sustentar su felicidad a cambio de la desdicha de alguien más… ella se irá estoy seguro. Así es ella, mi pecosa… – decía con infinito dolor.

La preciosa dama lo contuvo y dejó que se desahogara. Lo comprendía, sabía de primera mano el alma brillante que esa joven era; ella misma temía que hiciera como Terry pensaba… sabía que su miedo estaba bien fundado. Pero ella estaba ahí y no permitiría que su hijo sufriera más, ¡era su madre y por su vida que no dejaría que nadie dañara otra vez a su más grande tesoro!

Luego de unos momentos más, Terry finalmente se tranquilizó un poco, liberándose del abrazo de su madre, más no de esa nueva unión que se había creado entre ellos. Hablaron un poco y unos minutos después se abrió la puerta, y frente a ambos apareció Candy, intentando componer una sonrisa, sin mucho éxito. No levantó la mirada del suelo y esto encendió todas las alarmas en Eleanor y Terrence.

\- Candy… - habló él; pero la chica únicamente empezó a caminar sin mirarlo…

\- Adiós – una única palabra, una corta palabra que abría las puertas del infierno al alma congelada de él.

\- Te llevaré a la estación – Terry anunció, esperando con ello ganar algo de tiempo y poder hablar con ella, para asombro de su madre.

La señorita Baker no daba crédito a lo que presenciaba, ¿"Adiós"? ¿"Te llevaré a la estación"? ¡¿Qué sucedía con ese par de mocosos?! Encima parecía como si ella se hubiese vuelto invisible de pronto, pues ninguno reparaba en ella; Candy no despegaba la vista del, al parecer maravilloso suelo del hospital, y su hijo parecía haberse olvidado de su presencia… Se quedó como paralizada y las escenas siguientes se sucedieron como si fuese una representación ante sus ojos, no escuchó bien qué decían, pero pudo ver cómo ambos bajaban corriendo la escalera… se acercó lentamente y pudo ver el momento preciso en que Candy se desprendía del abrazo de su hijo y se encaminaba a la salida, sin que él hiciese nada por impedirlo. Lo vio quedarse cabizbajo y casi le pareció que se empequeñecía unos centímetros, vio los anchos hombros sacudirse en silencioso llanto y ella sintió que el mundo se caía en trozos diminutos, su hijo… ¡su amado hijo estaba llorando! No, no iba a dejar que él sufriera más. Con decisión bajó las escaleras con velocidad y apuro impropios de una dama de su clase; poco le importó aquello, y pasó de largo a Terry quien inmerso en su desolación no se enteró, o no quiso registrar ese hecho… pero sí escuchó la voz lejana de su madre dándole una orden con firmeza al tiempo que seguía su camino: "¡No hagas nada hasta que yo vuelva, no te muevas de donde estás! ¿Me escuchaste Terry? ¡Si lo haces me vas a conocer!"; él se quedó en los escalones, y su mente únicamente repetía una y otra vez "Ella no me miró, no se volvió a mirarme… no me dejó ver sus ojos una última vez"

Una vez afuera, el golpe helado del crudo invierno la golpeó con fuerza, la ventisca no la dejaba ver con claridad, aun así ajustó mejor su abrigo y levantó la cara, determinada a encontrar a esa niña; su decisión tuvo éxito, pues una media cuadra más adelante distinguió una pequeña silueta envuelta en un saco rojo y el rubio cabello. Suspiró y sus ojos volvieron a destellar al tiempo que apretaba el paso y los labios; no tardó en alcanzarla a pesar de que por momentos pensaba que nunca lo lograría. En el instante en que Candy se detuvo un momento para posar su mano en el poste a su izquierda, al tiempo que llevaba su otra mano a los labios para ahogar los gemidos que punzaban por abandonar su pecho, Eleanor aprovechó y llegó hasta ella. Extendió su mano para tocarle el hombro, sin embargo en el último segundo se detuvo pues no quería asustarla, por lo que retrajo sus dedos y la llamó suavemente - Candy… - la delicada voz de la dama hizo que la pecosa levantara la cabeza con los ojos abiertos a más no poder… al ver que dudaba, la emperatriz de Broadway repitió su llamado elevando un poco el volumen de su melodiosa voz. Entonces, finalmente la chica se volvió y sus esmeraldas chocaron con esos zafiros creadores de los que ella tanto amaba.

Las pupilas de ambas estaban titilando al mirarse directamente, se podía adivinar el sufrimiento en ambos corazones; una con el alma desgarrada por dejar al amor de su vida, y la otra con la existencia hecha trizas al ver que la vida de su hijo se escapaba de sus manos…

\- Señorita Baker… - el nombre salió como un murmullo tímido de los labios de la enfermera… no atinó a decir más, temía que su voz la traicionara delatando el ardor que empezaba a consumir sus entrañas, dejándola vacía e inerte.

\- Candy… no te vayas por favor… ¡No lo dejes! - fue la dolorosa súplica de una madre desesperada. La joven soltó un jadeo lastimero, el poco valor que había podido reunir para alejarse de él sin mirar atrás se le estaba acabando…

\- Yo… yo debo hacerlo… Susana, ¡ella lo necesita! – gritó soltando el aire que retenía desde hacía rato en sus pulmones. Esta declaración provocó que la dama mostrara una expresión de desconcierto mezclada con incredulidad… ¿qué diantres habían hablado esas dos para que Candice llegara a tal conclusión?

Se acercó a ella, Candy era un alma dulce y noble, una joven transparente y valiente que no se detenía a pensar en ella misma; sin embargo, en estos momentos tampoco estaba pensando en su hijo, únicamente en esa chica. Estaba segura que se sentía tan agradecida como ella por haberlo salvado, pero igualmente pensaba que podría sentir culpa por estar aliviada de que no haya sido él quien recibiera las luces; y que por ello se sentía en deuda y con la obligación de darle lo que la Marlowe quería.

Lo dudó sólo un par de segundos; pero al final, y como hiciera minutos antes con Terry, la acunó en sus brazos, siendo correspondida de inmediato por la jovencita quién se refugió en ella; justo igual que Terrence. La enfermera no detuvo su llanto; peleaba por ser fuerte, pero ya no logró mantenerse firme, ¡es que dolía tanto!

\- No tiene qué ser así Candy… No deben precipitarse en sus decisiones sin siquiera hablar – hablaba con ternura de madre, mientras acariciaba el cabello de la pecosa, que seguía aferrada de su cintura.

\- Pero ella… ella lo salvó, y quería quitarse la vida para no estorbarnos ¡Yo no puedo permitir eso! – insistía una llorosa Candice.

\- ¿Pero por qué Susana piensa que se estaría interponiendo entre ustedes Candy? Ella no es más que una compañera del teatro, no tiene ni siquiera por qué pensar que estaría estorbando pues jamás ha formado parte de su historia… - Se alejó un poco para hacer que la chica levantara la cabeza y la mirara – Escúchame bien niña, nunca debes tomar decisiones tan trascendentes al calor de las emociones. Tienes que calmarte y pensar con claridad. – la autoridad con la que dijo eso no fue menor a la calidez de su abrazo.

Candy la miraba aturdida; en ese preciso momento lo que a ella le parecía lo mejor y más correcto era alejarse de Terry para así hacerle las cosas más fáciles… ¿o era acaso que no creía soportar el que su amado Romeo se decidiera él mismo por Susana en vez de por ella?... Eleanor aprovechó la duda dibujada en las hermosas y cristalinas esmeraldas y empezó a caminar llevándola de la mano, sin sentir resistencia alguna. Una vez que llegaron de vuelta al hospital, Candy se detuvo repentinamente y se plantó en el piso, negándose a dar un paso más…

\- Yo no puedo volver ahí… - y su mano luchaba por soltarse del férreo agarre de la actriz.

\- Está bien, - concedió la mayor, pues efectivamente era mejor que de momento no se vieran - le pediré al chofer que te lleve a mi casa, ahí te tranquilizarás y me esperarás. – Viendo que la chica al parecer pretendía negarse, agregó con seriedad - Y no te permito un no por respuesta jovencita; ya es hora de que ustedes, par de chiquillos, escuchen a un adulto por una vez en su vida – fue tajante y no dio derecho a réplicas.

Y sin agregar nada más, llamó al trabajador de Hathaway, solicitándole que llevara a la señorita Andley a su casa e indicándole además que pidiera a su ama de llaves que atendiera a su invitada hasta que ella volviera, y que por ningún motivo le permitieran irse; de hecho no debían dejarla sola ni un segundo. Una vez hecho aquello, se dirigió de regreso al nosocomio, encontrándose con otra escena que acabó con el 95% de su mucha paciencia.

Terrence no se encontraba donde lo había dejado, que era donde le había indicado esperarla; en cambio lo vio parado al final de la escalera, allá arriba; con la mirada gacha y los puños crispados, pero sin emitir palabra alguna. Supo que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlar su impetuoso temperamento, y al alcanzar a escuchar la voz de la señora Marlowe comprendió la razón.

\- ¡¿Qué hacía ahí sentado Terrence?! ¡Le exijo que vaya a acompañar a mi hija! ¿No ve que ella está así por su culpa? ¡Es su deber estar con ella y cuidarla! – la dureza de la mujer sólo era comparable con la rabia que sintió Eleanor subirle por el esófago directo a su garganta, cual lava ardiente. Ya le había advertido que no le hablara de ese modo a su hijo, y no solamente lo hacía de nuevo, ¡sino que además se atrevía a culparlo a él!

En un santiamén llegó ante ellos y plantándole cara a la señora le espetó, con las manos empuñadas en un gesto idéntico al de su retoño:

\- Creo recordar haberle advertido que se abstuviera de hablarle de ese modo a mi hijo señora ¿Acaso no escuchó? - y mirándola desde arriba, pues era varios centímetros más alta que la otra agregó, muy molesta - ¿Y de dónde saca usted que él es culpable de lo que sucedió? –

La otra mujer se sintió un poco disminuida ante la presencia de la dama; de hecho si no estuviesen en esa situación, probablemente se habría percatado de que una buena parte de la galanura e impresionante personalidad de Terrence, provenía de esa bellísima mujer. Con todo y eso, y que ella era una ferviente admiradora de la señorita Baker, se armó de valor para responder, insensata y con altivez.

\- ¡Mi hija perdió su pierna y su carrera por salvarlo a él! Si no fuera por este muchacho ella no estaría destrozada e incompleta ahora. ¡Se quería morir! –

Eleanor quería comprender su dolor de madre, suavizó un poco su mirada, pero no cedió ni un milímetro.

\- Señora, si los lugares fuesen al contrario y en el lugar de su hija estuviera Terry, seguramente yo estaría tan devastada y alterada como lo está usted ahora. – El castaño la miró sorprendido de la empatía de su madre; en ese momento quiso hablar y dio un paso adelante, pero Eleanor levantó su mano izquierda en un elegante gesto indicándole detenerse; y sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de la señora Marlowe continuó hablando con firme convicción. – Comprendo su dolor, pero eso no le debe impedir darse cuenta de que lo sucedido fue un ACCIDENTE – recalcó con especial énfasis ese hecho - y que nadie es culpable por ello, mucho menos mi hijo ¡Él es tan víctima como Susana! –

\- ¡Mi Susy lo salvó porque lo ama! Él tiene que quedarse a su lado y cuidarla a partir de ahora. Se lo debe, ¡le debe su patética vida! – gritó con insoportable necedad.

 **¡PLAFF!**

El torso de la madre de Susana giró al punto de hacerla tambalear con el monumental bofetón que recibió de la enardecida Eleanor, que la miraba con rabia y la respiración agitada. Los ojos de Terry se abrieron enormes, nunca pensó que su dulce y pacífica madre fuese capaz de reaccionar de ese modo… pero es que él jamás había visto cómo hasta las mamás más sumisas y delicadas, se transforman en auténticas fieras cuando se trata de defender a sus cachorros.

\- ¡Jamás vuelva a referirse a él de esa manera! ¿Me escucha? No se atreva a volver a insultarlo o LE JURO que se va a arrepentir el Resto De Su Vida… - lo dijo lentamente, con voz tan baja y ronca, y ojos oscurecidos y entrecerrados, que ciertamente inspiró temor en la otra; y un enorme sentimiento en Terrence, que en ese momento no supo si definir como orgullo, o increíble emoción de ver cómo su madre encaraba a esa bruja.

La Marlowe se puso roja de vergüenza y coraje, y levantó la mano con toda la intención de devolver la bofetada, pero justo cuando quiso tomar impulso la fuerte mano de Terry la detuvo.

\- Ni siquiera lo intente señora… o me olvidaré de que soy un caballero – siseó amenazante a su vez el joven, para susto de la mujer.

\- ¡Esto no se quedará así! Hagan lo que hagan, usted – señaló con el índice al actor, luego de zafar con brusquedad su mano, – tiene que agradecer a mi Susy el estar vivo y completo – Y se retiró de ahí intentando parecer digna, pero ardiendo de frustración por dentro. Se fue a meter a la habitación de Susana, a quien esperaba encontrar dormida.

No fue así. Por el contrario, la vio bastante despierta y contenta, cosa que le extrañó un poco. Al preguntarle por su repentina felicidad, la chica le sonrió con los ojos llenos de triunfo y le pidió que por favor llamara a Terry para hablar con él.

\- No creo que debas verlo en este momento hijita, debes descansar – trataba de convencerla, pues sabía que en ese instante el joven actor estaba muy molesto y adivinaba que eso no sería favorable para su caprichosa hija.

\- No mamá, no necesito eso, necesito verlo y hablar con él… Si no lo dejas pasar empezaré a gritar y haré que no te permitan entrar más. – Amenazó la chica.

Ante ello, nada pudo hacer más que acceder; por lo que tragándose su maltrecho orgullo salió a buscar al que ella ya consideraba el prometido de Susana, encontrando que él acababa de retirarse. La terca señora decidió ir tras él y obligarlo a volver y quedarse, así que allá fue en pos de su presa.

Él había estado un tanto renuente a hacer lo que su madre sugería pues no estaba acostumbrado a seguir indicaciones de nadie, menos de Eleanor; pero la dama fue tan insistente y convincente en su argumento de que debía descansar, que terminó por darle la razón. Además realmente estaba totalmente fatigado; física, pero sobre todo emocionalmente… hasta para alguien tan recio como Terrence Grandchester las emociones vividas durante los últimos días, y en especial durante las últimas horas, eran demasiado; y más porque en realidad sólo era un jovencito de 18 años. Así, salió de ahí y subió a su coche tomando rumbo desconocido.

Cuando la señora Marlowe salió del cuarto de la rubia, la señorita Baker aprovechó para entrar sin ser vista, y una vez adentro cerró con seguro, para asegurarse que nadie interrumpiría su charla con esa jovencita.

Susana estaba mirando la ventana, y cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría sonrió, pensando que era Terry quién entraba. Esperó a que él se acercara o la llamara luego de también escuchar que cerraban con seguro; ahora se sentía una ganadora. Pero nadie llegó hasta donde estaba ella, sentada en su silla de ruedas, y la voz que esperaba escuchar no fue la que la llamó…

\- Señorita Marlowe – la estudiada entonación llena de matices de educación y agradecimiento la estremeció… hizo girar su silla y entreabrió los labios al tener frente a sus ojos a la maravillosa Eleanor Baker…

\- Se… señorita Baker – fue la delicada vocecita que llegó a los oídos de Eleanor – Yo, es un honor conocerla – sonrió y extendió su mano, aparentando calma, como la actriz que era.

\- Un placer… - correspondió la dama. – He venido a agradecerte Susana, por haber salvado a mi hijo de esas luces. – La confirmación del rumor, de boca de la protagonista del mismo, fue una sorpresa para la muchacha, que no ocultó, así como un peculiar brillo en sus ojos; mismo que no pasó desapercibido para la mayor – Nunca podré compensarte lo suficiente; pero si me lo permites, quisiera ayudarte de alguna forma… - pero su ofrecimiento fue interrumpido.

\- Yo… no tiene nada qué agradecer señorita, por cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo – quiso verse modesta, bajando la mirada en otro estudiado gesto de humildad.

\- ¿En verdad, Susana? – si la dama no fuese la gran actriz que era, los tintes de acidez en su voz hubieran sido notorios.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – respondió con ahínco la enferma, levantando la cara para mirar a los ojos de su inesperada visitante.

\- ¿Piensas entonces también, que cualquiera se hubiera arriesgado a morir de ese modo por mi hijo? -

\- Claro que sí… Además yo pienso que toda vida es valiosa; por lo que si estaba en mis manos, era mi deber intentar evitar una desgracia sin importar las consecuencias; y creo que cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo – intentaba ser heroica a toda costa.

\- Entiendo entonces que si los reflectores hubiesen estado sobre John el mozo del teatro por ejemplo, ¿habrías hecho exactamente lo mismo? ¿Arrojarte para empujarlo y recibir el golpe en su lugar? – Quiso saber, con sumo interés y dulzura.

\- Yo… s… sí… claro que sí… - Susana ya había captado hacia donde iba la conversación; pero ya había asegurado algo, ahora no podía simplemente retractarse. Y sus titubeos al responder le indicaron a su interlocutora que mentía.

\- Si eso es verdad, me gustaría saber algo… Susy – la miró con expresión indescifrable antes de continuar – Si realmente hubieras salvado a cualquiera porque toda vida es valiosa y era tu deber evitar una desgracia… ¿Por qué razón pretendes entonces cobrarte el favor? – Eleanor arqueó una ceja, inquisitiva, cuando Susana abrió desmesuradamente los azules ojos.

\- No entiendo a qué se refiere – susurró la chica, retorciendo las manos sobre su regazo.

\- ¿No entiendes? – la mayor caminó un poco hasta llegar al ramo de rosas que un rato antes viera Candy adornando el cuarto, acarició una rosa antes de volver sobre sus pasos – Replanteo entonces mi pregunta, y disculpa que sea entrometida; pero comprenderás que tratándose de mi único hijo, no puedo permitirme el permanecer aparte. – La miró en espera de su reacción, la pelilacia asintió levemente. - ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Candy hace un momento para que ella decidiera alejarse de Terrence? – Y ahora sí, su voz se tornó algo más densa.

\- Yo… yo no… -

\- No intentes siquiera decir que tú no tienes nada que ver; cuando estábamos en la azotea y te diste cuenta de que ella había llegado, empezaste a decir que querías morir para no entrometerte entre ella y mi hijo… ¿Por qué pensarías algo como eso si, como me acabas de asegurar, habrías salvado a cualquiera? –

Susana empezaba a sudar, quiso fingir que se sentía mal, pero Eleanor no le daría tregua.

\- No niña, no quieras actuar frente a mí que conozco bien los trucos de los que mujercitas como tú se valen para salirse con la tuya. Y no pretendas llamar a nadie porque nadie acudirá; he pedido que no nos interrumpan y créeme, estuvieron más que felices de atender mi solicitud. – Eso último no era del todo verdad, pero la chica no tenía por qué saberlo.

La rubia la miraba con espanto, sin atreverse a emitir sonido alguno.

\- Ahora te volveré a preguntar y espero, por tu bien, que me digas qué fue lo que le dijiste a MI NUERA para lograr que ella intentara dejarlo contigo. – Nuevamente recalcó lo que deseaba enfatizar; quería que la jovencita entendiera que Candice no se había ido en realidad.

\- ¿Candy no lo dejó? – fue lo único que preguntó - ¡Ella me prometió que él se quedaría conmigo! – Levantó un poco la voz, y sus ojos empezaron a mostrar su verdadera naturaleza caprichosa.

\- Te lo preguntaré por última vez Susana; y más te vale contestar con la verdad, o me encargaré personalmente de que tu reputación se vea totalmente arruinada y que no vuelvas a ver a mi hijo en toda tu vida ¿me has entendido? – y sus ojos terribles le recordaron la furiosa mirada que alguna vez le dirigiera Terry cuando se fue a meter a su departamento.

\- Yo… yo sólo le dije que... que… - tartamudeaba, aterrada. Jamás esperó que alguien la confrontara de ese modo; ella veía que el actor se sentía tremendamente culpable y en ello vio su oportunidad. Así que notando que al parecer no tenía a nadie aconsejándolo (como ella sí tenía), y valiéndose de su madre a quien le insinuó sutilmente que si él se casara con ella, entonces no le importaría haber perdido su pierna y su carrera de actriz; empezó una cruel campaña de chantaje emocional y manipulación.

\- ¡Habla! – ordenó la mayor, con el 0.5% de paciencia que aún conservaba. Le chica dio un saltito en su silla del susto.

\- Le dije que… que sé que ella lo ama, pero que yo… también lo hago y… y que cuando él me tomó en sus brazos, sentí que por estar… así con él, valía… la pena vivir – concluyó, con dificultad y hablando tan quedito, que la señorita Baker se tuvo que acercar más para poder entender lo que decía.

Eleanor ya lo sospechaba. Un rato antes, en el íntimo y especial momento que compartió con Terrence, este le había contado que Susana le había confesado envidiar a Candy, pues podía correr con libertad y que además era amada por él. Su hijo, presa de la culpa y bajo el efecto devastador de la desesperación, no se daba cuenta de que esas palabras aparentemente inocentes y llenas de dulzura y honestidad, no eran más que vil chantaje y manipulación. Su teoría se vio confirmada al conocer por labios de la misma pelilacia que utilizó el mismo sucio truco con Candy; y esta en su infinita nobleza y bondad, creyó que si no se alejaba, Susana no lo soportaría y trataría de quitarse la vida nuevamente.

Eleanor miró fijamente a la joven, con los labios apretados en un rictus severo que hacía juego con su dura mirada; esa que era de solamente dulzura para su hijo.

\- Entiendo… pues bien Susana, debo informarte, como justo hice con tu madre hace unos momentos, que mi hijo y su novia no están solos, como al parecer ustedes han pensado. A ellos pudiste convencerlos de la "pureza" de tus sentimientos ya que, lo admito, no eres mala actriz y tanto Terry como Candy son almas nobles y generosas. – La bella dama dio un par de pasos, nuevamente hacia el ramo de rosas. – Pero a mí no me engañas querida. – Se volvió a acercar a ella, mirándola ladeada tomó un mechón de la coleta izquierda de Susana, mirándola despectivamente.

\- No comprendo a qué se refiere señora – la Marlowe movió su silla para alejarse de la ahora intimidante mujer.

\- Oh sí me entiendes Susy, a pesar de que aparentas lo contrario, no eres ninguna tonta. –

\- No le permito… - quiso empezar la mocosa, pero no pudo agregar nada más, ya que la reina de Broadway la interrumpió.

\- No niña… soy YO quien no te permite a ti entrometerte entre mi hijo y su prometida. – Esta última palabra tomó desprevenida a Susana; lo cual fue fácilmente captado por la mayor - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no lo sabías? Me extraña, ya que tuviste la osadía de retener la correspondencia de Terry; estaba segura de que también habías leído esas cartas que te robaste y sabías que ellos están comprometidos. – La acusó, pues el castaño también le había contado ese detalle. Claro está que le dijo que los sobres estaban todavía sellados, pero; bueno no es que mintiera totalmente sobre el compromiso, solamente se estaba adelantado a la respuesta afirmativa que estaba segura, Candy le daría al actor.

\- ¡No las robé ni las leí! Yo… yo solo… -

\- Claro… tú sólo actuaste como una mujer enamorada ¿cierto? – la otra asintió, creyendo que con ese argumento lograría la comprensión de la actriz. – Muchachita, tú no tienes idea de lo que es el verdadero amor… pero no perderé ya mi tiempo explicándote nada. Solamente estoy aquí para agradecerte por lo que hiciste y que CUALQUIERA hubiera hecho por mi hijo. – Se acercó a su bolso, de donde extrajo una tarjeta que dejó sobre la mesita de noche al lado de la cama. – Son los datos de un excelente médico amigo mío que está experimentando con implantes para miembros amputados, te aconsejo ir a verlo en cuanto te sientas mejor y preparada para ello; por supuesto, los gastos corren por cuenta mía y de Terrence. –

\- Gracias, pero no necesito su ayuda… - fue un osado y orgulloso balbuceo el que salió de los labios de la chiquilla; Eleanor sonrió ladeado.

\- Por supuesto, tú lo que quieres es una ofrenda mucho más valiosa ¿verdad? –

\- ¿Ofrenda más valiosa? – la Marlowe volvió a fingir que no comprendía.

\- Pero lo único que obtendrás de Terry es su amistad, y nuestro apoyo económico y moral para tu pronta recuperación Susana – continúo como si no hubiese escuchado la pregunta – y por supuesto, estoy segura de que la misma Candy estaría gustosa de ayudarte como enfermera que es. – Agregó, con un ligero toque malicioso. Logró su objetivo, pues la perenne expresión calma y tierna de la menor se endureció notoriamente.

\- Ya le dije que no necesito eso. –

La señorita Baker entonces sonrió de nuevo con calidez, y tomó su bolso encaminándose a la puerta, pero antes de abrirla volvió la cabeza un poco, para ver de reojo a la chica.

\- Será como tú prefieras entonces, solamente te advierto algo, abstente de buscarlo. No lo llames, no le envíes notas, no le pidas a tu madre que lo traiga para ti; y por supuesto tampoco intentes hablar otra vez con mi nuera o te arrepentirás. Has rechazado toda ayuda de Terry, pues bien, no la tendrás; pero tampoco a él. – Y casi se iba, pero todavía agregó otra cosa, por si acaso - ¡Ah me olvidaba! Es seguro que mi amado hijo no lo mencionara pues no le gusta valerse del poder de su familia para salir adelante, pero si acaso tú o tu madre insisten en entrometerse en su vida, el padre de Terry no lo permitirá; es un hombre muy poco tolerante, y créeme, no querrás hacer enfadar al poderoso Duque de Grandchester. – Y terminando con esas palabras, salió de ahí con elegante calma, dejando a una atónita Susana mirándola retirarse.

Una vez afuera, soltó el aire que había retenido por unos segundos al mencionar a Richard. Tantos años de evitar incluso pensar en ese nombre, que hasta se sorprendió a sí misma la facilidad y naturalidad con la que lo dijo. ¡Lo que hacen las madres con tal de proteger y ayudar a sus hijos! Porque sí, dijo unas cuantas mentirillas en esa conversación… verdades a medias prefería ella llamarlas… pero el fin justifica los medios, y ella esperaba que los muy necios de Terrence y Candice recapacitaran y efectivamente se comprometieran, tal como era el deseo de él antes de que toda esa horrible situación sucediera. Y sobre el duque, bueno… _"Ojalá estas mujeres no intenten nada…"_ pensó con algo de angustia en el pecho.

…

Al retirarse, y antes de ir a su casa, Eleanor se fue directo al departamento de Terry, donde volvió a encontrar una escena parecida a la del hospital, con la madre de Susana. Rodó los ojos con fastidio extremo, lo cual fue una expresión digna de verse en una dama como ella.

Sucedió que cuando la señora salió del nosocomio a buscar al joven, fue directo al departamento, habiendo obtenido la dirección de su hija; y como no lo encontró pues él se fue a dar un paseo para despejarse un poco, ella se quedó a esperarlo. Justo ahí se la fue a topar el pobre castaño cuando por fin decidió ir a descansar un poco; y también precisamente en medio de la discusión, volvió a aparecer Eleanor.

\- Señora, ya le he dicho que iré a verla mañana – Terry intentaba mantenerse calmo, por lo que cerró los ojos para respirar profundamente antes de hablar.

\- ¡Y yo ya le he dicho que a mí no me importa lo que usted diga o quiera! ¡Susy pide verlo ahora y así se hará! – exigía la mujer.

Eleanor iba a intervenir en ese instante, pero decidió esperar un poco; a final de cuentas, Terry era un hombre y como tal, era por supuesto capaz de defenderse personalmente; aunque sabiendo que era también un caballero, y aparte un jovencito que no dejaba de sentirse culpable, era mejor estar lista para intervenir de ser necesario.

\- Señora - fue el susurro cansado de él, acompañado de una mirada de profunda desesperación – Estoy exhausto, no quiero olvidar que soy un caballero y usted una mujer, así que haga el favor de retirarse y dígale a su hija que pasaré a visitarla mañana después de la función. – A pesar de todo, él fue cortés y educado.

\- Si usted está cansado o no es lo que menos me interesa, le recuerdo que sigue vivo gracias a MI HIJA… - Lo miraba altiva, olvidando cada palabra que un rato antes le dijera la señorita Baker.

\- Y yo estoy profundamente agradecido con ella por lo que hizo, pero también le recuerdo que fue un accidente del que yo no tengo la culpa. –

\- Pues del accidente no, pero ella lo salvó y perdió su pierna porque lo ama, así que es su obligación quedarse con ella y cuidarla – contraatacó ella.

\- ¿Quedarme con ella? – cuestionó él… sabía a lo que se refería, pero todavía conservaba la esperanza de que esa terca mujer entrara en razón.

\- ¡No finja Terry que sé que usted no es ningún tonto! Usted TIENE que casarse con mi Susy para que la atienda y la provea por el resto de sus días, que por cierto aún los tiene porque ella se sacrificó por usted. –

Y la madre del actor esperaba que él se negara, observó desde abajo… pero para su desespero vio que solamente endurecía la mirada y apretaba los puños; sabía que él estaba con el corazón entre su honor y sus ansias de libertad y felicidad al lado de Candy.

\- ¡Suficiente! – Tronó la potente voz de la actriz – Veo que usted señora, es incapaz de atender advertencias y no ha entendido que deje de molestar a mi hijo… - se acercó lentamente.

La otra tembló al verla. Si hasta ese momento se había sentido tan valiente como para estar presionando a Terry, era únicamente porque él lo permitía; dominado por los abrumadores sentimientos que lo embargaban, las dudas y su juventud… de conocerlo en circunstancias normales, la mujer habría conocido al verdadero Terrence Grandchester.

Ahora a quien estaba enfrentando no era a un asustado y solitario jovencito; enfrentaba a la gran Eleanor Baker, la madre del chico al que pretendía mangonear a su antojo. Si bien Terry tenía la personalidad intensa e imponente de su padre, había por supuesto heredado también la presencia y porte de su madre, quién la estaba dejando de manifiesto en ese instante.

\- Por última vez se lo digo ¡DEJE EN PAZ A MI HIJO! Lo único que le debe a Susana es gratitud y esa por supuesto que la tiene…. Ahora ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ Y JAMÁS VUELVA! –

\- ¡Pues yo de aquí no me muevo! – Gritó la exasperante Marlowe mayor – ¡Éste muchacho debe ir a ver a Susy porque ella así lo pide! –

\- Madre… - la aterciopelada voz se suavizó al dirigirse a su progenitora. Ella se volvió y le regaló la más tierna de las miradas, y con ella él comprendió, no debía preocuparse más.

\- Hizo muy mal en hacerle creer a su hija que puede tener todo lo que quiera, solamente porque ella lo pide señora; pero le informo que Terry no es ningún juguete para satisfacer caprichos de niñas mimadas. Le he ofrecido nuestro apoyo económico y moral, y nuestra amistad a su hija; pues estamos sumamente agradecidos por su "desinteresada" acción de salvarlo, pues según palabras de la propia Susana "por cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo"; pero ella se negó diciendo que no necesitaba de nada de eso. –

\- ¡Pues que es verdad! Ella no necesita limosnas de ustedes – Estaba empecinada en que Terry se casara con la muchacha.

\- No, ella lo que quiere son migajas… - esta vez sí fue el joven quién habló, más para sí mismo que para ellas – Migajas de un amor que no le ha pertenecido jamás; quiere que le entregue en ofrenda un corazón que yo ya no poseo pues tiene dueña… No, Susana no quiere apoyo para atención médica o una amistad honesta y limpia, no quiere mi agradecimiento… Susana quiere lo único que no le podré dar nunca… -

\- Ya lo escuchó señora… mi hijo está comprometido desde hace tiempo… -

\- Pero… él no… -

\- No, – Eleanor la interrumpió - no lo dijo porque es un caballero discreto; no tiene que ventilar su vida privada y MENOS tenía por qué informarle a Susana pues su relación con ella era únicamente de compañeros de trabajo. –

\- ¡Pero Susy lo salvó! ¡Le debe la vida! – Su canción ya tenía harta a la actriz, que fue y la tomó con fuerza del brazo, clavándole los dedos en la carne con furia.

\- ¡Oh por Dios ya basta con eso! ¡Si ese es su único argumento entonces la deuda está saldada! No olvide que Susana quiso saltar de la azotea y Candy y yo lo impedimos, ¡le salvamos la vida! Estamos a mano – y el triunfo asomó en sus bellos zafiros.

\- ¡Pero ella en realidad no iba a saltar…! – quiso debatir Fausta Marlowe…

\- ¿Está diciendo que fue solamente una farsa? – Bramó Terry, tomando a su vez con fuerza el brazo que le quedaba libre a la mujer.

\- Yo… yo… - balbuceaba, sabiéndose perdida.

Él la soltó para pasarse las manos por el cabello, frustrado… bajó los hombros, agotado.

\- Váyase de aquí señora… - fue lo único que dijo antes de abrir la puerta de su departamento para adentrarse sin mirar atrás.

Eleanor, que todavía la tenía bien sujeta, la jaló con ella y la hizo bajar las escaleras casi a trompicones; sin importarle las protestas de la señora que alegaba que la estaba lastimando. Un par de vecinos se asomaron, pero al ver de quién se trataba, ignoraron sus quejas y hasta se alegraron pues estaban al tanto del accidente, del chisme y del acoso de las Marlowe para con su vecino; que si bien no era el más sociable, siempre era educado y un caballero que no dudaba en ayudar si alguno de sus vecinos lo requería. Además era famoso y había terminado por ganarse al resto de los habitantes del edificio; en especial, claro, a las damas.

\- ¡Fuera de aquí! Vaya y hable con su hija y escúcheme bien, porque le diré lo mismo que a ella; si se atreven a buscarlo o volver a molestarlo a él o a su prometida, no solamente me conocerán a mí, sino que enfrentarán al Duque de Grandchester, padre de Terry; y al poderoso Sr. Andley, que es el padre de mi nuera – y terminó de sacarla del edificio para darle un portazo en la cara.

Sí, volvió a amenazar con eso… pero por la expresión que puso Fausta supo que con eso sería suficiente. En todo caso, Candy era una Andley; afortunadamente lo recordó; seguramente el padre de ella sí les ayudaría en caso necesario.

Así, Fausta Marlowe no tuvo más remedio que dejar el lugar… aborreciendo a Terry pero reconociendo que realmente, debieron aceptar la ayuda que se les ofrecía y no apostar por retenerlo por completo. Les había salido el tiro por la culata y ahora se habían quedado sin nada más que la indemnización por parte del teatro y la compañía Stratford. ¡Y era hijo de un duque!

Adentro, Eleanor suspiró aliviada y volvió a subir rumbo al departamento de Terry, en donde pasó un par de horas más tranquilizándolo, contándole lo que habló con Susana y sobre todo, haciéndole ver que sobre él no había culpa alguna ni deuda de honor que cumplir. Esto último ya no fue tan difícil luego de saber por boca de la propia Fausta, que el suicidio no fue más que otra sucia treta en la que tanto él como Candy habían caído; haciendo honor a la verdad, ya no estaba tan seguro de que Eliza fuese la peor y más sucia de las tramposas… Ambos acordaron crear un fideicomiso para Susana, pero pedirían a Robert Hathaway que fuera a través suyo que se manejara, al menos durante un tiempo; después de todo, sí deseaban agradecerle de alguna forma el haberlo salvado.

…

Su madre le había preparado un té; y sería quizás el cansancio, o tal vez el amor con el que fue preparado, pero le supo maravilloso y lo relajó agradablemente; sumiéndolo en un rico sopor, por lo que permitió que Eleanor lo llevara a acostar quitándole el saco, corbata y zapatos, lo cubrió con una manta y se sentó a su lado, enredando sus delicados dedos en el sedoso cabello castaño de su pequeño… las dulces caricias lo adormecieron con suavidad, y ella continuó hasta que él estuvo profundamente dormido.

En la mañana siguiente (a eso de las 11 por cierto); Terry se despertó sintiéndose mucho más ligero… se sentó y luego de estirar los brazos y bostezar sonoramente, se levantó de la cama para ir por un té. En la mesa había una nota con la bella letra de su madre, donde le indicaba que ordenaría que le llevaran comida, que mejor no saliera y que descansara hasta que fuera la hora de ir al teatro. Que no se preocupara más por nada y que diera lo mejor de sí en la presentación de ese día.

¿Que no se preocupara por nada? Se miró al espejo y sonrió con tristeza… si bien era cierto que ya no se sentía entre la espada y la pared, y prácticamente la culpa que llevaba se había aligerado considerablemente, también lo era que había perdido a Candy… que ella prefirió irse sin hablar con él, que no quiso quedarse cuando se lo pidió ahí abrazado a su cintura en la escalera… ¿Cómo podía simplemente dejar de preocuparse si se sentía tan miserable? Recordó cada momento vivido a su lado desde que la fue a recoger a la estación, y estando en el mismo sitio en el cual cayeron al piso cuando la llevó a conocer su casa, se recriminó el no haber cedido a su intenso deseo y necesidad de besarla… tal vez se hubiera ganado otra bofetada, pero habría valido la pena; al menos así tendría un beso más para recordarla…

Suspiró cansado, el alma le dolía de forma inenarrable… pensaba una y otra vez en lo sucedido y terminó con un simpático dolor de cabeza. Decidió que mejor se daba una ducha a ver si así se despejaba un poco, pero la verdad es que no le resultó tan bien, pues el agua se mezclaba con algunas saladas gotas que lograron escapar de sus ojos, esos que valientemente intentaron retenerlas. Era inútil, su corazón se había roto y luego se había ido corriendo tras ella, así como él quería hacerlo… ¿en qué momento fue que su madre bajó las escaleras y le ordenó que se quedara ahí? ¿Por qué diantres le hizo caso? Ah cierto… Candy no quiso quedarse y él tenía la firme idea de que tenía un deber que cumplir con Susana ¡Maldita fuera su suerte!

Cuando terminó su ducha y estaba revisando su vacía nevera, escuchó que tocaban la puerta; por un instante temió que fuera la madre de Susana y se paralizó, pero al escuchar la voz del señor Adams, el amable y anciano portero del edificio donde vivía, se tranquilizó y se dirigió a abrir presto.

El caballero le entregó una bolsa diciéndole que era un almuerzo que acababa de recibir para él, y que le indicaron que dentro venía una nota. Luego de agradecerle y darle una generosa propina, Terry despidió al hombre y se fue a sentar para sacar el contenido, junto con la nota:

 _"Terry hijo… sé que en este momento me tomas por insensata al pedirte que no te preocupes… pero confía en mí por esta vez ¿quieres? Espero que te guste lo que mi nana ha cocinado especialmente para ti, ¡te ha hecho las galletas que tanto te gustaban de pequeño! Anda, come un poco y deja de darle vueltas al asunto, ahora no es conveniente que pienses tanto; sólo tranquilízate y presenta a tu maravilloso Romeo esta tarde… Nos veremos después._

 _Con amor, mamá_

 _E.B."_

El castaño suspiró, tal vez ella tenía razón y era mejor dejar de devanarse los sesos y estar lo más tranquilo posible para la presentación de esa tarde; así, empezó a comer y luego decidió dormir un poco más antes de la hora de irse al teatro.

…

La presentación fue, como la tarde anterior, un éxito arrollador… una ovación se dejó escuchar cuando el telón cerró por tercera y última vez. En cuanto esto sucedió, los actores se dieron un abrazo de agradecimiento, a excepción claro del huraño Grandchester que se fue de inmediato a su camerino. En el trayecto fue interceptado por John, el muchacho que ayudaba en labores diversas en el teatro; le llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas que Terrence recibió sin mucho entusiasmo pero agradecido, y también le pasó una nota que le dijo, le indicaron era muy importante que leyera en cuanto la recibiera, antes que nada.

Terry casi que la quería ignorar, pero reconoció la letra de EB en el sobre, por lo que se apresuró a agradecer nuevamente y a leer una vez que Johnny se retiró.

 _"MI amado Terry… sé que faltan unos días todavía para Navidad, pero han sido ya demasiadas las que no he podido entregarte todo mi amor y los obsequios que debiste recibir de mi parte en estas fechas; por ello hoy quise adelantarme un poco y te he dejado uno muy especial en tu camerino, sé que lo amarás…_

 _Te ama, tu mamá._

 _E.B."_

El castaño parpadeó un poco confuso cuando terminó la nota, miró las rosas y suspiró. Él nunca celebró esas fechas, en realidad no celebraba ninguna pues prácticamente nada le parecía que valiera la pena, y menos ahora. Sin embargo, y a pesar de ser un joven bastante centrado y escéptico que no se permitía ilusionarse demasiado, la curiosidad lo empezaba a tironear para entrar y ver de qué se trataba… _"sé que lo amarás…"_ repitió en su mente. "¿Qué podrá ser? Eleanor no me conoce lo suficiente…" Arqueó una ceja y apretó los labios cuando puso su mano en el picaporte abriendo lentamente, sin saber que esperar.

Cuando la puerta estuvo abierta y se asomó un poco, no encontró nada diferente a primera vista; así que decidió entrar y al momento que lo hizo se quedó quieto… ahí, en el silloncito de la esquina de la habitación, sentada de espaldas a él y leyendo un libreto, estaba ella…

\- Candy… - lo dijo bajito, suavemente, como si pensara que al atreverse a pronunciar más alto su nombre, la etérea imagen desaparecería.

La chica, que llevaba el cabello recogido en un hermoso y juvenil moño y estaba envuelta en un precioso vestido verde esmeralda, se volvió a mirarlo al escucharlo llamarla. Se levantó despacio y del mismo modo caminó hasta él, que continuaba como clavado al piso, sin atinar ni a pestañear.

\- Terry… mi amor - y la voz cantarina de su pecosa lo alcanzó, acompañada de la más dulce sonrisa que él hubiese visto jamás.

Él extendió el brazo casi con temor para tomarla de la mano, donde depositó un pequeño y galante beso, antes de atraerla por completo y envolverla en un abrazo apretado, anhelante, amoroso…

\- Pecosa… ¿realmente eres tú? - preguntó con voz levemente entrecortada por la emoción.

\- Sí Terry, soy yo… - le acarició con delicadeza la mejilla, donde él sintió arder su piel ante el roce, extasiado, sonriendo sin despegar sus estrellas de ella.

\- ¿Entonces tú eres mi obsequio? – preguntó con picardía, obteniendo a cambio que la rubia pusiera los ojos en blanco. – Vamos pecas, Eleanor dijo que había dejado un regalo muy especial para mí en mi camerino, y aquí lo único nuevo eres tú… – Se jactó, con una mueca divertida.

Candy suspiró, la verdad es que él tenía razón, pero no quería dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente…

\- Yo, yo iba a irme ayer, pero tu madre me encontró y no me lo permitió; al contrario, me llevó a su casa y no me dejaron salir hasta que ella volvió. Entonces habló conmigo, me explicó… Ella me contó todo y… -

\- ¿Y…? ¿Te ayudó a comprender, como a mí? – Terry hablaba con su endiablada media sonrisa danzando en sus deliciosos labios, y con sus zafiros destellando de emoción.

\- Yo… sí… - Candy se sonrojó antes de seguir hablando – Perdóname Terry… por querer irme sin hablar contigo, por haber permitido que el miedo me ganara y haber intentado huir cobardemente dejándote solo cuando más me necesitabas… – Bajó la mirada avergonzada, escondiendo una lágrima. Él atajó la gotita con su dedo pulgar y luego levantó el rostro pequeño de ella de la barbilla, con dulzura.

Y esta vez no se detuvo, tomó el rostro de su musa entre las manos y la besó... y esta vez no hubo bofetada como respuesta, solamente entrega total en un beso tierno, sutil… uno que empezó como un roce de los labios apenas perceptible, un beso que les ayudó a recordar el sabor embriagador del otro, ese que probaran allá en Escocia… un beso que luego se tornó en uno más febril, intenso, demandante… un beso que como su amor, inició como algo inocente y luego fue creciendo y madurando. Un beso de entrega y reconocimiento, de amor eterno e inagotable… La apretó más a su cuerpo, demandando más de la ambrosía y néctar que probaba en la dulce boca de la joven, quién inexperta y tímida al inicio solamente se dejaba llevar; luego, al calor de ese gran sentimiento que los embriagara desde que se vieron por vez primera, ella subió despacio los brazos para rodear el cuello de él, que ya había llevado sus manos a acariciar la espalda de su pecosa, intentando conocer un poco más cada vez de ese cuerpo trémulo que temblaba entre sus brazos, y le devolvía la vida con sus delicados labios y caricias a su cabello… Luego de unos inolvidables minutos, y entre suspiros y besos pequeños, Terry disminuyó la intensidad del maravilloso instante que se quedaría para siempre grabado en sus almas… Pegó su frente a la de ella y con los ojos entrecerrados, oscurecidos de amor, sonrió juguetón.

\- Creo que mi madre me conoce mejor de lo que pensé… -

\- ¿Eh? – atinó a preguntar la pecosa, presa del hechizo que los labios y los ojos del castaño habían lanzado sobre ella.

\- Pues que me ha dado el mejor regalo del universo pecas… - ella puso cara de seguir sin entender… o de no querer entender. - Te lo dije, Tarzán Pecoso; tú eres el obsequio de Eleanor para mí, y nunca te dejaré ir de nuevo… – Y sin esperar a que la enfermera protestara, tomó otra vez sus labios en un maravilloso asalto que los llevaría nuevamente a olvidarse del mundo…

Afuera, una feliz y preciosa dama rubia miraba con lágrimas en los ojos la hermosa escena, antes de cerrar silenciosamente la puerta, y quedarse ahí a custodiar que nadie interrumpiera…

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

 **N.A.**

¿Saben? Siempre he sido de la idea de que en esa penosa situación del accidente de Susana, tanto Terry como Candy hicieron lo que consideraron mejor por supuesto; pero (¡Claro! Mi infalible "pero" ¡je, je!), también soy de la firme convicción de que alguien debió aconsejarlos de algún modo, "pararles sus carros" como decimos en mi rancho; hacerlos reflexionar y ver que cometían una GRAN equivocación. Por supuesto ¿quién mejor que una madre para eso? Ellos eran demasiado jóvenes, nobles y hasta un tanto ingenuos en esos momentos; además eran muy generosos y valerosos, por eso mismo es que no dejaban de requerir la guía de un adulto, alguien con más experiencia y visión que ellos… Por ello es que la espinita que tengo clavada hace años al respecto fue sanada con esta pequeña historia; y es que siendo honesta, creo que es también, tal vez, mi propia necesidad por volver a sentir el amor y apoyo incondicional de mi madre y familia la que me impulsó todavía más a escribir este shot… No es que nuestro bombón sea débil y mucho menos cobarde, pero creo que a veces hay situaciones que de momento te rebasan, y siempre puedes refugiarte en brazos de tu madre cuando lo necesitas. Por eso, si yo desafortunadamente ya no tengo a mi mamá conmigo, quise devolverle la suya a nuestro amado Terry n.n

Gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí, les envío un montón de abrazos y bendiciones, que pasen un hermoso día de Reyes y les traigan lo que pidieron :-D ¡nos leemos pronto!

 **06 de enero de 2018**

.

 **Ayame Du Verseau**


End file.
